Drunken Fun
by transformertard
Summary: A drunk Saitama invites his younger apprentice: Genos over to come drink sake with him because he is bored. Things end up getting as little out of hand. (Genosai)
"Ah Genos?" Saitama slurred on the phone.

"Yes Sensei?", the cyborg asked intently, a little confused as to why Saitama's voice sounded so subdued

"Can you uh…get me some food from the market?", he asked with a dull voice, scratching his cheek.

"Oh uh, sure, but why can't you go yourself?", Genos asked him blankly.

"Ah I would, but I am a little drunk", Saitama replied with a weak laugh.

Genos blinked, " Oh..I see", Genos blushed a little at the thought of him being drunk.

"Oh and you should come and have sake with me", Saitama asked in a slow voice.

Genos cleared his throat, " you... want me to drink with you?", he asked in a serious tone.

"Why not…we have been working hard busting those villains asses lately", Saitama said as a matter of fact.

"Wait, can you even get drunk?", Saitama asked with a sudden curiosity.

Genos blanked out for a bit, " I don't actually know..", he admitted with a blush.

Saitama voiced into the phone, " ah? Well in that case you definitely should come and have sake with me", he said blankly as he took another swig from his cup.

"Sure, Sensei!",Genos replied with a sweet smile.

Saitama frowned, " oi, you don't always have to call me that you know…", he grumbled.

Genos sighed, " but I ..really look up to you..", he admitted.

Saitama rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth, " whatever, just get some rice and a leek and get over here already. You're the only one I have to hang out with and I am getting damn bored.. !", Saitama complained before ending the phone call abruptly with a spark of static.

Genos blinked, putting the phone down, " I'm..his only friend?", he blushed a little, feeling rather honored.

He got up and then made his way out the door swiftly towards his master's favorite local market.

He got a whole bag of fresh wild rice and a leek just as Saitama asked. The grocery store worker blushed a little as she bagged his items, " oh! You're Genos! My friend really likes you!", the shy girl replied with astonishment.

Genos gave a blank look, " oh..thanks" he said with a slight bow as she handed him his items with a shy look.

"Uh, have a good evening!", she called after him. Genos nodded as he walked off with the bagged food on his way to his mentors apartment.

Saitama heard a small knock on the door, he stumbled to get off his bed and opened the door with a groan, " you can just come in you know at this point", he said with a blank look.

Genos nodded, " oh okay, I will keep that in mind next time Sensei", he said as he handed him the bag of food.

Saitama's face brightened, " thanks!", he said with a rare smile, his stomach growled having not eaten for a while.

Genos helped him wash and cook the rice for them both, the food left the whole house smelling sweet.

Saitama's face was slightly flushed from the alcohol and Genos glanced over, feeling his own face flush with color.

When the rice was done they both ate at the table silently as Saitama handed Genos a glass of the fine sake.

"Ah thanks Sensei", Genos said as he took the glass, " sure", he said with a goofy grin. Genos smiled a little seeing his master happy made him happy too. He had also never seen him this way before because he usually drank alone when he rarely ever decided to.

"it's nice to see you happy, Sensei", Genos said with a blush as he went to take a sip of the sake.

Saitama looked up at him, " eh, the sake makes me all giddy and I am happier now that I have food", he said as he scarfed down some more steamy rice and sauce.

"You are a life saver !", Saitama said gratefully with a happy expression as he chewed his food.

Genos smiled, " anytime", he said with a wince as he tasted the strong liquid. It burned a little as it went down his throat but it had a rather pleasant taste and he felt his face heat at the warm sensation.

Saitama took another sip of his own glass, " ah...", he sighed with a bit dripping down his chin, " so how do you like it?", he asked the cyborg.

Genos cleared his throat a little, " it's pretty good", he said with another drink. He blushed a little as he saw the bit of sake dripping down Saitama's chin and he couldn't help but want to taste it, he thought as his eyes zoomed in to his face a little.

He then shook his head at the sudden intimate thought and took a rather large gulp of the sake this time. Saitama nodded, " it is pretty damn good..", he said with a more dreary voice.

"How many glasses have you had, Sensei?", Genos asked suddenly with a concerned voice.

Saitama looked up at the ceiling with his mouth open, " ah, 50 glasses…", he said dully.

Geno's eyes widened and Saitama laughed rather loudly, " just kidding jeez, I had like maybe 3?", he chuckled, " this stuff is pretty damn strong, and I am not even drinking it in shots..", he burped suddenly.

Geno's face softened a little and he slowly finished his bowl of rice and cup of sake, savoring the taste.

It turns out that the cyborg could get fairly drunk, but not as easily as Saitama. It took about eight glasses until he started to finally feel the effects, and even then he wasn't _that_ drunk.

At this point Saitama had had about 5 glasses and Genos was just a little woozy when he had eight.

"H-how are you so immune to alcohol dude?", Saitama slurred with a lazy expression and Genos blinked with a flushed face.

"I don't really know…I guess since I am not fully human it doesn't effect me as much..", he explained.

Saitama finished his current cup with a lazy sigh, " uh Sensei maybe you should slow down a little", Genos suggested with a worried look.

"Nonsense! I haven't even had that many!", Saitama lied.

Genos gave him a unamused look as he saw the almost empty bottle of sake on the table and Saitama gave him a cheesy grin.

It was refreshing to see his Sensei showing more emotion then usual, Genos thought to himself. Also his regular face showed instead of his usual blank expression and Genos couldn't help stare at his beautiful facial features. His eyes were so dark and intense, it was hard to look away.

"Oi, what's your problem? ", Saitama asked, referring to his staring. Genos blushed and looked away, " ah nothing, I'm just feeling a little woozy from the sake", he said.

"I see…man I am beat", Saitama got up slowly towards the bathroom but instead stumbled over onto his face.

"Ow…", his arm twitched in pain and Genos gasped, quickly rushing over to his side to help him, " Sensei! Are you okay?", he asked, helping him up.

"Ah..ya…just a little dizzy..", he held his head with a groan as the cyborg tried to help steady him again.

"I'm fine okay!", Saitama grumbled as he turned to shove Genos away and instead toppled on top of the poor cyborg.

They both grumbled with shock and Saitama looked up at a poor flustered and surprised Genos. He rubbed his pounding head, " ugh…sorry..", he apologized with an annoyed voice.

Genos felt even more heated having his Sensei laying on top of him, before Saitama went to get up he grabbed his face and looked deeply into the others onyx eyes.

"Uh…Genos…?", Saitama blushed at the sudden contact, his face twitched a little with nervousness, he couldn't remember the last time he felt nervous. "Sensei…", Genos said in a low voice, before he could even stop himself he pulled the hero's face closer to his and kissed him deeply.

Saitama would have struggled more if he weren't so drunk, instead of pulling away, his clouded mind didn't care at the moment so he just went with it. If he were sober he probably wouldn't have let this happen but he could care less being drunk and slightly horny.

With just as much passion he made out with the inexperienced cyborg rather sloppily. Genos felt his metallic body heat as he kissed his mentor and the two started a drunk make out session.

Saitama pressed his body harder into the flustered cyborg and Genos hissed into his mouth, feeling the others body heat smothering him with warmth, turning him on very quickly.

The younger hero brought his arms around the older hero and pulled him closer, gripping his back with his powerful robotic fingers. Saitama let out a light groan as he leaned up a little and ripped off his shirt in no time, revealing his beautifully sculpted body underneath.

Genos whined at the sight of his Sensei's beautiful sweaty body before him, it felt like he was going to overheat. Saitama threw his shirt away as Genos took off his own tank top. The hero grabbed Genos's face tightly as he kissed him again more fiercely this time. The influence of the alcohol made their sudden arousal escalate sharply.

Their breathing turned harsh as their tongues tangled, Genos enjoyed the taste of Sake and the sweetness of rice from his masters mouth. Saitama teased the others lips with his tongue and teeth making the cyborg buck his hips upwards which made Saitama grunt with surprise.

The older hero brought his lips away from the other ones and started to tease the cyborgs metal neck joints making Genos hiss and twitch underneath him.

Genos couldn't help but buck his hips again and this time Saitama did the same, he ground his hips down onto the others, they both let out low growls and moans voicing their quickly growing arousal. They let out harsh breaths and moans as they ground into each others hips, feeling their hardened groins against each other.

"S..Sensei! ", Genos gasped out his name desperately, pleading for more as he became more and more turned on. Their hip movements became more frantic and Genos gasped at the look of Saitama's beautiful pleasured face. The cyborg groaned, shutting his eyes tightly he grabbed the older hero's hips and guided them down onto himself more harder.

Saitama groaned at the strong grip Genos had on his hips, at this rate he would probably have bruises later but it felt so good to make him care too much. He gripped the cyborgs hard metal chest as he ground his hardness against the others more desperately now, edged by pleasure. They were beginning to feel the first sparks of their climaxes by all the rough movement.

With a couple more harsh thrusts the two hero's arched their backs as they reached high climax. They groaned loudly, holding each other tightly as their orgasms crashed through their bodies leaving them breathless and red faced.

They both panted hard from pleasure and tiredness and the Saitama fell on top of the steaming cyborg, they both passed out into a deep heated sleep soon after their high died down.

* * *

Hope this is okay haha, fairly quick story because I just really wanted to write something for one punch man, also these two are just so adorbs 33 I ship ittt. I also needed a warm up fanfic to help me finish The Getaway. Hopefully I can finish that one soon. ^w^ I hope the characters weren't too ooc! I triedd *cries.* I also feel really guilty for posting another naughty fic... I am sorry please don't hate me ╯.╰


End file.
